


Love Grows (Where Cobb Goes)

by Issas



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 【简介】这篇是不要爱上做梦人/Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer的续篇。Cobb需要个地方临时过夜；Eames很不开心。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Love Grows (Where Cobb Goes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Grows (Where Cobb Goes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146450) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



> Many thanks to eleveninches for sharing this beautiful story with us and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.

开门后Arthur瞅了一眼站在门口的Cobb说：“不行。”

Cobb趁着门开的功夫用手攥住了门框，错误地假设着Arthur不会直接就这么把门关上。“让我进去。”他说，“我碰上麻烦了。”

Arthur叹了口气把他让了进来。“出什么事了？”带着Cobb穿过门厅时他问道。

“上次那笔活儿的目标人物发现自己被盗梦了，所以就派人来追杀我了。”Cobb在客厅停下脚步，环顾四周后眉毛皱在了一起。“这是你家？”

Arthur明白他这句话背后是什么意思：这间公寓里没有一丁点儿元素看起来像是Arthur自己的风格。Eames喜欢皮具、原木和泥土般的色调；他喜欢从跳蚤市场买回来那些巨型的二手家具，然后雇些可疑人物在三更半夜偷偷送到公寓，把已经在床上睡得迷迷糊糊的Arthur吓得不轻（当Arthur端着枪从卧室里出来的时候，那些负责搬家具的家伙们也全被吓得半死）。墙上挂着好几幅那些已经死掉的法国画家们的作品，Arthur在高中的时候学过他们。浴室则豪华地仿佛下一秒就会有个名叫Jeeves【译者注：Jeeves，美国作家P.G.Wodehouse所著小说中人物。现用来指理想的男仆】的男仆来帮你放水似的。地板上还堆着一摞摞的平装书，因为Eames自诩是个品味高级的人，才瞧不上有空就瘫在沙发里看电视的这种廉价消遣，所以他没在赌博或是在干那些小偷小摸（也许不仅仅是小偷小摸）的时候，就会把时间用来读书。Arthur不知多久以前就在客厅里放上了书架，但Eames对此视而不见；Arthur倒也没有不高兴，因为这就意味着他可以把那些书架塞满自己的书，用不着去担心Eames会破坏他经过细致排序的藏书了。（如果不把所有书都按照题材和作者分类的话，Arthur简直坐立难安。）

到目前为止，一些更细节的地方——还有，实话实说，大部分衣柜的空间——是属于Arthur的，但几乎Arthur的所有东西都还在他麦迪逊的老家，而且已经被扔在那儿好久了。

实际上，Arthur早就已经远离了拖着行李箱在世界各地的酒店之间到处奔波的生活，这使他现在真的很喜欢这间公寓看上去充满生活气息的样子，那么私人，那么“ _Eames_ ”。虽然他和Eames，好吧，几乎是在所有方面审美都不一样，Arthur依旧完全不介意自己现在正住在Eames的这间狗窝里。听起来有点惨，但他认为只要自己不对Eames的爱好与生活习惯横加指责就没什么问题。

“这是Eames家，”于是Arthur纠正道，发现自己在向柯布阐明这一事实的时候有点不自在。“Eames和——我家。”

Cobb看起来有点惊讶。“好吧。你们有客房吗？”

“没，但客厅里有沙发。”Arthur答道，伸手指向Eames死活不愿意弄走的那张巨大的皮质沙发。总有一天他要趁着Eames出门买东西的空当把这只皮做的怪兽扔得远远的。宜家能送货到肯尼亚的...吧？

其实这套公寓本身有间客房，但后来被他们当做了办公室，所以那间房现在跟屋子里的其他房间一样，被书和巨型家具塞得满满当当，还有那些Arthur总怀疑是偷来的画。Arthur自己还有一张桌子和一个书架，被他打理得井井有条，但他并不愿意让任何人——甚至是Cobb——打乱这属于他自己的一点整洁空间，所以沙发其实也挺不错。

“你们俩最近在沙发上搞过吗？”Cobb问道。

“你这问题问得挺混蛋的。”Arthur回答。

Cobb神色尴尬地揉了揉脖子后面，“你说得对，抱歉。”

“我们昨天下午在沙发上做过。”

“那我还是让他们追杀我吧。”Cobb惆怅地说着。

Arthur从咖啡桌上抓起手机。“没准我们可以先管Yusuf借一下他的沙发床。”

“你们现在还在跟Yusuf联系？”Cobb皱起了眉。“我不在这一年还真是错过了不少啊。”

“你错过的可太多了。”Arthur赞同地说道。

实话实说，Eames回家看到正窝在沙发里的Cobb时可不太高兴。Cobb正看着不知道多少年前的一集《Trisha》——一部关于出轨夫妇的电视剧——时不时对着电视自言自语：“这就对了，Trisha。”Arthur的白眼都快翻上天了。

Eames“砰”地甩上大门跺着脚走向客厅时Arthur没有回头，随后他感觉到Eames靠上了自己的肩。

“Darling，”Eames用一种危险的语气开口了，“为什么Dominic Cobb会出现在我客厅里？”

“我告诉他可以留下来，”Arthur回复道，注意力依旧集中在《纽约时报》的艺术与休闲版块上。看样子今年又要上映《魔法坏女巫》了。“有桩买卖出了点问题，他需要躲几天。”

“那么请问(pray tell)，他是怎么知道我们住哪儿的？”

“我告诉过他地址。”

一只手重重地落在了他的肩膀上。Arthur吓了一跳，抬起头来。Eames把嘴凑近了Arthur的耳朵压低声音道：“ _他会在我们睡觉的时候就杀了我们的。_ ”

Arthur嗤之以鼻。“别犯傻了。二对一他是干不过咱俩的。噢，”他心怀愧疚地又补充了一句，“而且他也不会这么干的，我是说，杀了咱们。大概不会的。”

“我能听见你们。”Cobb沉下了脸说道，“一群混蛋。”

“Cobb，并不是说见到你不高兴哈，”Eames说道，“噗通”一声坐在了扶手椅里露出个严肃的笑容，“但为什么是我们？你干嘛不去找Ariadne？”

Cobb看上去像是被这个问题难倒了似的。“你的意思是在有可能被一群危险的罪犯跟踪的情况下去找她？去找年轻的、手无寸铁的Ariadne？”

“我确信你的意思是超可怕、超聪明的Ariadne，”Eames纠正道。“我似乎记得她在Fischer的梦里做得可是相当棒， _而且_ 还毫发无损地从迷失域里回来了。你这票活儿不是在瑞士吗？那不就正好是在法国这个巧克力味的好邻居旁边？而你却大老远地飞来了肯尼亚？”

Cobb越过沙发把手搭上了Arthur的肩头，试图通过这一动作传递一些友好的信息。“我这不是想去个安全点的地方嘛。”

他朝Arthur露出微笑，但Arthur只是向他挑起了眉毛。Cobb认得他这副表情，于是他塌下了肩坦白道：“Ariadne根本都不理我。我给她打过电话，你知道，在Fischer那票结束之后的几个月，但她告诉我她已经自己出来单干了，除非她脑子进水才会再跟我合作。她说我既‘傲慢自大’又‘精神错乱’，鬼知道是什么意思。”

Eames挺直了肩膀。“‘精神错乱’的意思就是说你会动不动给我打电话，老半天都不吭声光在那粗重地呼吸——”

“行了，别说了，”Arthur忍不住插嘴道。然后他朝Eames皱起眉头：“等会儿，粗重地呼吸？”

Eames转向了Arthur，看起来怒火中烧。“Arthur，作为你工作和生活上的伴侣——别以为我没看见你翻白眼了Dominic Cobb——你不觉得我们应该事先商量一下吗？”

“这可是 _Cobb_ ，不是随便什么陌生人。”Arthur手朝着Cobb的方向挥了挥，反驳道。“Yusuf三天两头地跑过来，为什么换成Cobb你就不同意了？”

“我不同意的是，”Eames的表情和声音都变得严厉起来，“这是 _我_ 的公寓，你不能就随心所欲地把你的什么朋友都给随便带回来！”

Arthur的脑袋吃惊地向回缩了缩。“我明白了，”他说，“我之前都没意识到这种事还需要经过你的 _同意_ 。”

Eames用手掌搓着自己的脸。“我不是这个意思。”

“不，我相信我已经完全理解了你的意思。”Arthur冷冷地回答。

他们怒气冲冲地四目相对了好一会儿。Arthur感觉胸口紧巴巴的，充满了受伤和屈辱；他想知道Cobb是不是一眼就看出来这里其实是Eames的家，Arthur只不过是个客人罢了。亏他之前还遐想着自己是如何爱着Eames的这堆破烂——他真是个大傻瓜。

“我现在是真的觉得有点不舒服了。”Cobb在一边插话道。

“滚开。”Eames和Arthur异口同声地说，“这是私人谈话。”

Eames从Cobb手里夺走了电视遥控器换到了新闻频道，看起来依旧是一副气急败坏的样子。作为反击，Arthur响亮地抖开了自己的报纸。他们就这样度过了一个漫长而又剑拔弩张的晚上。

***

第二天吃早饭时，Cobb一边一眨不眨地盯着Arthur，一边慢慢把麦片塞进嘴里。

“怎么了？”Arthur问他，一边环顾四周，发现自己并没有弄洒什么东西。他希望这不是Cobb又一次的精神崩溃。

“这太奇怪了。”Cobb回答。

Arthur皱起了眉。“怎么奇怪了？”

“你居然穿了件T恤。”

“咱俩都认识十年了，”Arthur嘟哝着，“我敢肯定你见过我穿T恤的样子。”

“不，”Cobb的眼睛眯成了两条缝，“没有，我不记得我见过。”

Arthur听到浴室里的水声停了下来，紧接着是门“哐当”一声被摔上的声音；Eames肯定是从主卫生间的淋浴间里出来了。估计他现在正在剃胡子（虽然这也没什么用，因为用不了几小时他下巴上就又会长出新的胡茬了），然后他会用Arthur给他买的须后水拍拍脸，光着身子走进卧室，然后——

就算Eames现在表现的这么混蛋，但Arthur想着他的时候还是可耻地硬了。他总是想要他。尽管昨晚的气氛剑拔弩张，他们还是做了爱：愤怒的、粗暴的性爱，结束后Arthur甚至还威胁说要出去和Cobb一起睡沙发床，这让Eames令人难以理解地大发雷霆。Cobb估计全程都听得一清二楚——他眼眶下那两个深深的黑眼圈应该说明了问题。

“我就是想不明白，”Cobb带点指责意味地说，“我们俩已经在一起十年了，但你却为了Eames离开了我。 _Eames啊！_ 你可是说过有一天他说他迟早会杀了你好穿上你的皮的！”

Arthur苦着脸回答：“你能别再说我“离开”了你吗？听着怪慎得慌的。而且——没错，就是Eames，好吗？在Fischer那一票的时候我觉得之前我对他的看法可能...可能错了。”

他忍不住有点尴尬地别过了脸，因为，好吧，他可能知道Cobb这么说的原因；这么多年来Cobb确实说了不少Eames的坏话，尤其是他俩第一次在仰光【译者注：Yangoon，缅甸故都，是缅甸最大城市也是仰光省首府】合作的那一票之后，那次Eames几乎整个工作期间都在赤裸裸地盯着他看，让Arthur感到既害羞又不安。等到下一次需要伪装者的时候，Arthur几乎是在恳求Cobb不要再找Eames了，除了他谁都行。但Cobb坚持说Eames是最好的伪装者，他要找就要找最好的；在这方面Cobb有时候确实挺混蛋的。那次Eames倒是再也没有那么不加掩饰地盯着Arthur看，没再做什么出格的事，除了不停地和Arthur搭话，不停地看他，以及坐得离他很近很近、近到稍有动作几乎就能碰上他的程度。那时候Arthur不像现在这样沉着冷静，还是个易怒的人，他为Eames明里暗里对自己表现出的兴趣而感到恼怒，同时对此深感不确定，不确定为什么一个像Eames这样火辣的家伙会对自己感兴趣，也不确定自己对此应该作何回应，尤其是这个如此火辣的家伙还是他的同事。

但慢慢地，不知为何Arthur发觉自己已经逐渐习惯了Eames，甚至真的有可能是喜欢上了他。再然后就是Fischer那一票，Eames在他眼里好像突然变成了一个全新的人一样，所以现在Arthur住在了蒙巴萨，Eames正在他隔壁的浴室洗澡，而Cobb则在拷问着他的爱情生活。

“另外，”Arthur补充道，“严格来讲是 _你_ 离开了 _我_ ，当初可是你自己说要歇上一阵子的。”

Cobb皱起了眉。“你当时完全可以跟我一起回家啊。”

“现在你这句话是真的有点吓人了。”Arthur说。

Arthur往自己的吐司上涂果酱的时候Eames从他身边目不斜视地走了过去，瞅都没瞅他一眼。他穿着一条奇丑无比的打褶裤，还有一件Arthur发誓自己几个月之前就已经扔掉了的衬衫。大门在他身后“砰”地一声被狠狠关上，Arthur知道这会儿他只有三个地方会去：赌场，酒吧，还有Yusuf家。

“如果给你们添麻烦了的话我真的很抱歉，”听到震耳欲聋的摔门声Cobb畏缩了一下说道，“你俩不会分手吧？”

“在我熬过了这几个月的狗屎生活之后？”Arthur轻蔑地哼了一声，“才不会呢。我这辈子就跟定这个大傻瓜了，直到我俩中哪一个先死掉。”

Cobb听了这番话之后显得特别开心，这家伙在听到任何跟爱情沾上一点边的事情都会露出那种多愁善感的表情，所以Arthur有点恶趣味地补了一句：“或者直到他得了勃起功能障碍，那我就立马甩了他去找个更年轻的模特。”

Cobb看起来被恶心到了，“你是我第二不喜欢的孩子。”他用勺子指着Arthur说。

“就不用我多说你这句话到底哪儿有毛病了吧。”Arthur对此这样回应道。

***

早饭后Cobb又窝回了沙发开始看肯尼亚电视台的马拉松转播，Arthur则继续跟进那些和买卖有关的电话。他一共拒掉了三桩买卖：第一桩是因为来源不可靠，第二桩是因为被抓的风险太高，第三桩则是因为Arthur觉得Eames肯定会接而他就是偏要拒掉作为报复。

然后他给自己的独立线人们打了几个电话来确认外面有没有人在悬赏Cobb的人头。没有人听说过任何相关的具体信息，尽管已经有传言说Cobb有一票活儿玩大了惹怒了一名盗梦人，但也没人知道这位盗梦人有没有教训过Cobb让他不要再想着跟自己耍花招。Arthur有次见过Cobb在半空中跳下一架直升机落进屋顶的游泳池，所以他猜想这个传言大概率是在取笑那名倒霉的盗梦人。

Eames直到下午很晚的时候才回来。Arthur正坐在厨房桌前看电脑，就听见门响了一声，随后传来了属于Eames的、极为熟悉的脚步声。当Eames走进厨房时Arthur将嘴唇抿成了一条细线，故意不去抬头看他，继续全神贯注地玩着他那盘引人入胜的消消乐，但他能感觉到Eames正在看着自己。

“我去了Yusuf家。”Eames终于开口了。

“我又没问。”Arthur简短地回答。

“毫不意外他又交了个新女友，叫Reshmi。”

Eames读她名字的时候就和他说“one million euros”或者“The Mirage”时的方式一样。Arthur的眼皮颤动了一下，但他拒绝上钩。【译者注：这段我想到了电影里和Cobb在蒙巴萨碰头的时候一摸湿说的那句“Yusuf”还有“Arthur”（激动捶地.jpg）】

一阵漫长的沉默，然后：

“所以，等Cobb走人了之后，我在想咱们搬去巴黎怎么样？”

Arthur猛地抬起头。“什么？”

Eames挠了挠鼻子，看起来有点脸红了。“你知道的，巴黎嘛，牛角面包啦，咖啡馆啦，破啤酒， _法国佬_ （原文为法语），等等等等。到时候咱们可以一起挑一间公寓。”

“但你讨厌法国。”Arthur充满怀疑地说。

“可你喜欢啊。”Eames回答，用自己的手掌包裹住了Arthur的手。

没错，Arthur确实爱那些法式的东西，他也爱巴黎。他喜欢喝法国的卡布奇诺，抽法国的烟，一边心里觉得自己胜过所有那些到法国来的游客们；他喜欢在法国购物，甚至还喜欢那里臭熏熏、一股尿骚气的地铁。但目前为止，Arthur住在蒙巴萨的时间比他踏入梦境共享行业多年来在其他任何地方待的时间都要久，他已经渐渐习惯了这座城市的一切。他和Eames有了一家最爱的酒吧，杂货店的那位老爷爷知道他俩的名字，他也喜欢这里的印度庙宇，以及夹杂在错落林立的肯尼亚现代高楼和清真寺之中的那些古老的殖民建筑。他也喜欢他们的—— _Eames的_ ——老房子，门上雕刻着精美的花纹，有着典雅的阳台，还有Eames花了大价钱装修的浴室。

“或者，”Arthur建议道，“我们可以留在蒙巴萨但是买一台浓缩咖啡机。”

“你就是想把我的沙发扔了是不是。”Eames说。

“我他妈的 _恨死了_ 那张破沙发。”Arthur情绪激烈地说。

Eames叹了口气，瘫坐在厨房的一把椅子上。他看起来仿佛一瞬间老了好几岁似的，充满了疲态，这让Arthur迟疑起来。“那我们要不要去找个新住处呢？”

Arthur皱起了眉。“不，我喜欢这间房子。你到底在干什么？”

Eames转头怒视着Arthur，伸出手攥住了餐桌边缘。“我在弥补我之前犯的错误啊！”他的声音一下子大了起来。

他依旧看起来疲惫不堪，Arthur不知道怎样才能让那副表情从他脸上褪去；上次Eames脸上露出这种表情还是几个月前在克罗地亚的时候，当时他以为Arthur会离开自己回到Cobb身边。有时候Arthur真搞不明白Eames的脑子是怎么转的——那时候Eames还在惧怕着拥有一段稳定关系，假如当时Arthur没有和他短暂分开了一阵的话，他这次就根本不会明白为什么Eames会认为一场愚蠢的争吵就会让Arthur离他而去（尽管这次争吵后Arthur确实在内心质疑了一番他俩现在的生活状态）。见鬼，Arthur还和Cobb吵过比这更严重的架呢。

“不，你是对的。”Arthur抬起了下巴说道，决心做那个更宽容大度的人。“这是你家，我不应该那么理所当然。”

“你他妈就应该理所当然。”Eames反驳道，他现在看起来是真的有点生气了。

“我现在能进厨房了吗？”Cobb在客厅里喊了一声。

“不能。”他俩异口同声地厉声道。

“那你能至少告诉我怎么样才能让一切都好起来吗？”Eames问。

Arthur扬起了一边的眉毛。“你可以说你很抱歉。”

“嘿，现在，咱们能别先得意忘形了不？”Eames说。

Arthur仰起脑袋看了看天花板，那儿和整个厨房一样都被漆成了丑不拉几的芥末黄色。“你可以让我重新装修一下。”他回头看了一眼Eames脸上的表情又修正道，“我们可以一起重新装修一下。这样这间公寓不就变成我们的东西了吗，我们共同的家。”

“除了浴室，那儿不能动。”Eames说，“我当时修完浴室都快累瘫了。”

“行，除了浴室。”Arthur用安抚的语气同意道。

他们相视而笑了一会儿，直到Eames的眼神暗了下来。Arthur叫了一声Cobb，依旧没从Eames的脸上移开目光。“Cobb，你得先出去待会儿。”

客厅里电视的音量降了下来。“我才不出去，”Cobb喊了回来，“万一他们派人追杀我怎么办？”

Arthur从鼻子里呼了口气。“反正不管你出不出去我俩都要做爱。”

一阵漫长的沉默。

“等我找一下鞋。”Cobb说。

“Darling，不是我不同意，但是万一 _真的_ 有人去追杀他怎么办？”Eames问道。

Arthur正要开口说他已经把一切都打理好了，Cobb在这时说：“求你们别在厨房做行吗。”然后打开了大门。

他们四目相对。

Cobb把大门在身后关上的那一瞬间，Arthur就从座位上站起身坐在了Eames的大腿上，感觉到对方在自己身下硬了起来。椅子在他们身下不堪重负地吱嘎作响。“你觉得我们会把椅子压塌吗？”Arthur问道，自己也硬了起来。

“我愿意冒这个险。”Eames轻声说，双手抚上了Arthur的臀部。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，Arthur简直从他身上移不开眼睛。“而且，反正我们也打算给厨房换新家具的不是吗？”

Arthur的目光已经完全被Eames湿润的红唇吸引了，就连Eames伸手抚上他的头发，将手指插入他的发间都没感觉到。Eames梳理着他打着发胶的头发，然后伸手抚上他的后脑勺，抓住那几缕短发，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他耳后柔软的皮肤，Arthur在他手下不由自主地战栗。这就是和Eames做爱时Arthur最钟情的事情，比他的老二、臀部，甚至他的嘴唇还要钟情：Eames熟知他身上每一处敏感点，并且乐于开拓它们。Arthur在Eames之前也有过男朋友，但他们只是亲亲他的脖子和耳朵就把注意力转到他的下半身去，只有Eames才懂得只要咬他脖子特定的一处就能让他高潮，或是用特定的方式拉扯他的头发就能让他瞬间硬起来。Eames知道Arthur不需要道具、不需要服装，也不需要角色扮演就能射出来；他想要的只有Eames（或许再加上点打屁股的游戏）。

他们亲吻着对方，Eames从鼻腔发出满足的叹息，开始用舌头探索着Arthur的口腔。Arthur尝起来有点像是他和Yusuf都喜欢的那种粗加工的坦桑尼亚啤酒。当Arthur开始用自己的身体磨蹭起Eames的下身时，他们身下的那把椅子又吱吱嘎嘎地响了起来，但依旧结实地立在那里。Arthur急匆匆地开始解起Eames衬衫的纽扣，与此同时Eames的双手向上抚上了他的腰侧，撩起他的T恤。Arthur感觉浑身都燥热了起来，不得不移开自己的嘴唇好喘口气——他 _才没有_ 在喘息呢——Eames轻笑起来，将吻一一印在他的颈侧。

“去他的这件丑死了的破衬衫。”Arthur低吼道，伸手解开了最后一颗纽扣。

最后他终于解开了Eames的衬衫，将它扯离了对方的肩头。Arthur伸手抚上Eames宽阔的、覆盖着文身的肩膀，然后手指逐渐下移到他赤裸的胸口。

“注意领子。”Eames咕哝着，这是Arthur在Eames向上掀起他的T恤前得到的最后警告，然后T恤在被脱到头顶的时候卡住了Arthur的鼻子，他只好自己动手脱下了它。等到Arthur的视线不再被掀过头顶的T恤遮住的时候，他看到Eames也脱下自己的衬衫扔到了地板上。

“站起来。”Eames哄着Arthur。Arthur皱起了眉头，但还是照做了。然后Eames又和他交换了一个潮湿火热的吻，他的胡渣蹭着Arthur的下颌和脸颊，Arthur因那些摩擦而呻吟出声，抓住Eames的脸颊啃咬起他的嘴唇。

Arthur从袭来的快感间隙睁开双眼时，就看见Eames将身子向后靠去，胡乱地摸索着厨房灶台。“你在干什么？”他问。“啊哈！”Eames抓起了一瓶他们一直收着没用的橄榄油。（Eames胆固醇有点高，所以Arthur一直在暗中偷偷换掉厨房里的动物油。）

“这可是九十美元一瓶的橄榄油。”Arthur警告地说，但Eames已经开始往手指上滴它们了。

Eames用干净的那只手笨手笨脚地试图拽下Arthur的裤子，但最后只得由Arthur代劳，把他俩的内裤都褪到大腿根。然后，Eames亲吻着Arthur的锁骨，将一根滑腻的手指探进了Arthur的后穴。Arthur因这轻微的灼痛轻轻哼了一声，等到他逐渐适应了体内的异物后，Eames又伸进了另一根手指。

Arthur忍住了膝盖的颤抖，直起了身子。Eames的手指离开了他的身体。他们一起脱下了外裤和内裤，将它们踢到一旁。不过估计Eames已经用沾满了橄榄油的手把他自己的裤子给彻底毁了。

等到他们两个都一丝不挂地坦诚相见了之后，Eames重新坐回了椅子上，说：“转过身来，亲爱的。”于是Arthur背过身去，坐在了Eames的大腿上，这次面对着厨房的桌子。他微微起身用前臂撑着桌子，而Eames则将他们交叠在一起的四肢叠好，在让Arthur沉下来的同时将自己润滑的、不可思议的勃起顶了进去，他的呼吸停滞了一瞬。最终，Arthur的大腿已经紧紧地与Eames的下半身贴合在一起，他让自己放松下来，让自己身体的一部分重量落在压在桌上的肘部。

Eames急促地喘息着，狂乱的吻沿着Arthur的脊椎悉数落在他的背部。他大汗淋漓，这让Arthur狂喜地意识到是自己让Eames如此沉不住气。

突然间，Eames用脚踝勾住桌腿，将椅子又往前挪了挪，这样一来Arthur几乎就是完全地坐在了他的腿上。Eames温暖的胸膛贴在Arthur的背部。考虑到他俩的职业，Eames的力量不该如此令Arthur欲火焚身，但他每次都会因此而性奋起来，每一次都是如此。

“好了吗，darling？”Eames喘息着问。Arthur发出了一句大概像是“Nnnguh”的声音。Eames将此视为一个肯定的答案，于是他用手握住了Arthur的腰部开始向上顶弄，Arthur也移动着腰部，配合着Eames的动作。他的脚底牢牢蹬着地面，上下律动着身体配合着Eames的节奏。

他们渐入佳境，然后Eames伸出手将两根手指伸进Arthur嘴里。Arthur用力吮吸着它们，Eames大声呻吟起来。Eames的老二撞击着他体内绝佳的那一点，Arthur放任自己大声地呻吟着，因为Eames喜欢他们做爱的时候他叫出声来，Arthur可不是一个自私的人。

他用手握住了自己的阴茎，按着Eames在他体内撞击的频率有节奏地抚摸着自己，Eames湿漉漉的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈。Eames从Arthur口中抽出了自己的手指，紧紧抓住了Arthur的头发。他开始说：“Arthur，Arthur。”然后Arthur到达了高潮，射在了自己手里。

Arthur软绵绵地倒在了Eames的胸前，Eames口中发出了一声有点懊恼的动静。“快啊，”他嘶嘶地说，“ _Arthur_ 。”Arthur这才想起来自己应该继续律动。

Eames的嘴唇贴着Arthur颈背连接处那块突出的骨头，抓住他的大腿将它们分得更开。Arthur从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，决然地大幅动着身体，一次又一次收缩着自己的内壁，直到Eames双手握住他的臀部，迫使他更快节奏地动起来。他喉咙里发出一声被扼住般的叫声，Arthur知道他要到了。

他们就那样身体交叠在一起坐了好几分钟，慢慢平复着自己的呼吸。

“没想到这些椅子还是挺结实的。”Arthur说。“也许我们应该留着它们。”

“嗯哼。”Eames只是含糊地应了一声作为回答，他将额头贴在了Arthur的肩胛处。

Cobb回来的时候一手拿着一包可能是从庞巴卢手工作坊买回来的工艺品，另外一只手拎着一袋包好的三明治。Arthur刚清理完桌子；Eames躺在沙发上睡着了，轻轻地打着呼。

“呃，我还活着呢。”Cobb瞪着Arthur说。他把两个袋子放在厨房的桌子上准备坐下来——挑了那把不到十分钟之前他们刚在上面做过的椅子。

“你不会想坐那把椅子的。”Arthur善意地警告。

Cobb低头看了看桌子，然后缓缓抬起头来。“我还是找家旅馆开间房吧。”他说。

“那可再好不过了。”Arthur同意地说。

**END**

2020.10.17

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者的话】感谢livejournal上bookshop的beta！


End file.
